Jafar
Jafar is the main antagonist of Disney's Aladdin and its sequel The Return of Jafar, as well as a major villain in The Frollo Show. Personality Jafar seems to be the brawn of The Arabian Bros, more engaged in fighting than his other comrades (besides Yusuf). He, however, doesn't seem to take his role, or many things seriously, as he constantly goofs off, whether it be with his bros or when fighting Frollo. He seems to also be easily distractable. He is also described as being an old pervert. Powers and Abilities Jafar is a greatly powerful sorcerer, excelling in many magical skills. He wields his trademark snake scepter, used for both melee combat and casting spells, such as magical fireballs, power nullifying lasers, and levitation (a la Silver the Hedgehog). He can also create objects from thin air, like crowns and giant hourglasses. With help from some outside magic, he can transform into a huge serpent, able to crush even the fattest of Internet reviewers. He is also mostly invulnerable to attacks and slashes. His ultimate form, the Genie form, is the most dangerous. Even though his magic takes longer to charge, he can expel powerful magic beams. While still being able to take small bits of damage, he is, for the most part, indestructible. It could only take the limitless powers of Saiyan Frollo (phase unknown) to kill him. Appearance Jafar is an older Arabian man in his possibly late 50s. He has a very thin body composure, with shady, sunken eyes and a long, thin black beard. He wears a black turban adorned with a feather and red gemstone, with a red cloth protruding from the sides, alongside black robes with pointed shoulders in red, and a black cloak. After Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents, he gains a scar over his right eye due to Madotsuki and Yomika slashing at him. In his snake form, Jafar resembles a king cobra, black with red stripes and an orange underbelly. In his genie form, Jafar has a muscular build and is bald save for the ponytail on his head. He sports glowing yellow eyes and sharp black fingernails. Relationships Achmed Frollo Jafar, being a major member of The Arabian Bros, is bros with Achmed, even waiting with Gwonam for his return from Hell. While Achmed does tire of his less than serious attutide, he still sees him as a strong asset to their clan. Yusuf Gaston and Gwonam Jafar is obviously bros with the other two major members of The Arabian Bros, Yusuf and Gwonam. Yusuf and Gwonam do get creeped out by his attraction to a zombified Panty, though. Panty Anarchy Like Frollo, Jafar is greatly attracted to Panty. He seems to also develop an obsession with her, wanting to marry her zombified corpse. Frollo Frollo is a major enemy of Jafar, along with the other members of The Arabian Bros. These two fought head on, until Stocking joined in. Frollo's unknown Saiyan Phase is the only thing that could kill Genie Jafar. Ever since his defeat, Jafar develops a hatred of Frollo, even joining Los no Frollos to plot for revenge. Gallery Jafarsnake.jpg|Snake Jafar GenieJafar.jpg|Genie Jafar Jafar2.jpg|Jafar (with his battle scar) Jafar's orgasm.png|Jafar when he got buttfucked by Stocking with her sword Jenie got Assfucked, nigga!.png|Genie Jafar when he got a spear in his ass by Yomika Trivia *Jafar is one of three characters that have been permanently physically scarred, the other two being Marco Antonio Regil and Hans Frollo. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Los no Frollos Category:Males Category:Human Category:The Arabian Bros Category:Arabians Category:Dead Category:Animated Movie Characters Category:Royalty Category:Fire Creatures